


Oh, Loverboy (What're you doin' tonight)

by TheHeartOfTheStar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Crystal, Omega!Roger, putting on a show, some kind of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfTheStar/pseuds/TheHeartOfTheStar
Summary: Crystal groaned in frustration. Because if Roger had come back to his suite instead of just going to his chosen partner’s one, that meant it was someone he knew and trusted. And that meant it was probably-“Fuck, Rog, look how hard you’ve made me”-Brian. Crystal closed his eyes and tried to breathe steadily.





	Oh, Loverboy (What're you doin' tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a very quick prompt fill for the daily prompts. As you can see, my hand slipped and now I've got this lol
> 
> Thanks to Annieapple24 for betaing, deHavilland for her advice, and Catnip for her awesome never-ending inspo on the TayTay front.
> 
> Title taken from Queen's Good ol' fashioned lover boy

He had retired to his room early because he wasn’t feeling so well. Roger had made a face, obviously, but Crystal had shrugged him off. He would find someone else to party with, after all. 

Now, hours later, Crystal was still lying awake in his bed. He felt like his skin had shrunk and it was two sizes too small for his body. He felt like ants were running up and down his back and the palms of his hands felt on fire. Of course, he had been half-hard for hours.

Sometimes, hormones just peaked in the middle of his cycle and he was left feeling like this. At least he wasn’t cramping, because that would be just perfect. 

These times, he could feel as if his senses were heightened. Even when his room was completely silent, he could listen to the AC turned on two floors below, the elevator going up and down, and if he really strained his ear, he could even listen to Freddie singing at the bar. 

So when he heard the elevator doors open and Roger giggling because he didn’t find his keys, it was as if Crystal was right there with him in the hallway. The drummer was tipsy but not drunk, if his tone was anything to go by. 

And Crystal had been with him long enough to just imagine the state he was in. Tonight, Roger had been wearing that white button up and jeans outfit that never failed to turn Crystal on a little bit. It was hot outside, so Roger had probably opened his shirt a bit, the way you could casually see some of his chest when he laughed or leaned over. He would have pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, so anyone could admire his toned arms. Of course, Roger would be wearing the sunglasses that made you wonder if he was looking at you or not when he drew his flirtatious smile. 

Crystal heard another pair of steps right behind Roger, and another fit of giggles, muffled by what he could only assume were kisses. Crystal felt his cheeks blush and groaned. Fucking hell, just what he didn’t need right now. Roger fucking in the other side of the suite when Crystal was in a right state and could hear every single thing. 

Crystal groaned in frustration. Because if Roger had come back to his suite instead of just going to his chosen partner’s one, that meant it was someone he knew and trusted. And that meant it was probably-

“ _ Fuck, Rog, look how hard you’ve made me _ ” 

-Brian. Crystal barely resisted the urge to throw something at the door, glaring at the general direction of the other room as if he could will the couple to go away. The two people he had the hots on, the only night he could not handle it properly. He could have screamed in frustration.

He heard Roger and Brian stumble inside the suite and the muted thud of bodies hitting against the closed door. The drummer moaned and Brian laughed throatily. 

“ _ Ow, Bri, wait- ahhh _ ” 

Of course it was Brian, with his intense gaze and the wicked smile that promised sin. With the skilled and ridiculously long hands that Crystal had imagined more than once while fingering himself. Brian could play his guitar for hours. Crystal was sure he would finger his partners long and sweet and so, so deep.

“ _ Wait? Are you sure you want me to stop? When you’re so hard already? _ ” growled Brian, making Roger groan again.

Crystal closed his eyes and tried to breathe steadily. He cock was rock hard against his belly, leaking already. It was throbbing in a way that would surely have hurt if he was still wearing pants, if he hadn’t discarded all his clothes hours ago.

“ _ What do you want, baby _ ” murmured the guitarist, and Crystal could picture the way Roger was arching against his body from only a few touches. “ _ Tell me what you want and I will give it to you- _ “

“ _ Bri- please, Brian _ ” the omega panted. His face was probably flushed, lips wet and so very red after biting them, eyes already glazed.

“ _ -C’mon, Rog, tell me _ .”

_ “-please, fuck me _ ” and the drummer sounded so weak. Crystal was almost certain Roger was letting Brian take his weight, knees already weak. His instincts making him want to get on the floor and present himself to the alpha.

_ “-oh, you want me to fuck you. I can do that, Rog-“ _ Brian’s voice was low and muffled, he was probably murmuring right into the drummers ear.  _ “I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand tomorrow, and when you sit on your stool you will remember how my cock split you open. What do you say, huh? Want to feel my big cock slamming into you?” _

Crystal almost moaned out loud at that. Not that it would have mattered, drowned by Roger’s high pitched sounds. One of his hands sneaked past his balls to prod at his entrance. When his fingers brushed against it, Crystal shuddered. He was extremely wet. Gathering a bit of slick, he wrapped a hand around his cock. 

On the other side of the suite, the musicians had found their way to Roger’s room. Crystal could hear muffled kissing sounds and Brian panting slightly. He tugged at his dick, feeling the lust pooling low in his belly. 

“ _ Get on the bed, Rog. On your back, knees bent, and open your legs wide. _ ” Brian ordered, and Crystal’s tights trembled. He pulled his own knees up. “ _ I’m going to finger you, and then I’m going to fuck you. You can’t come until I say you can, is that clear? _ ”

Crystal bit his lip hard, nodding at the alpha. He knew it wasn’t directed at him, but instincts were instincts. He kept one hand stroking lightly his cock, and the other wandered to his rim. 

“ _ Where’s the lube? _ ” Brian asked.

“ _ Bedside table, first drawer _ ” answered Roger immediately. And Crystal knew it was there. He had placed it there himself, along with condoms, a dildo and a buttplug, for when Roger needed them.

“ _ It’s not like we’ll need much, is it? You’re so wet already I bet you could take three of my fingers right now _ ” Brian said, and both Roger and Crystal moaned. It was true. He was so wet and he hadn’t even started touching himself properly. He heard Roger’s broken breathing and the slight hitch every now and then. 

_ “Stop teasing me-“  _ panted the drummer.  _ “please, just give it t-“  _

At Roger’s high whine, Crystal pushed two fingers inside himself. He was warm and tight, and his walls clenched against his fingers, trying to get them deeper. Roger was moaning, and Crystal wondered again if this is how the drummer would feel when Crystal fingered him. Would the drummer be this hot and wet?

_ “Like it? Yes, you love it. Oh, but you are asking for more, aren’t you? Want another?” _ Brian growled and Crystal nodded. When the other omega moaned, Crystal pushed a third inside.

It was a little too much a little too fast, but if this is what Brian wanted, Crystal could take it. If this is what Roger needed, Crystal would give it to him. 

_ “-please, please. Stop teasing, you know where it is. Please-“  _ the drummer’s voice was high, but it wasn’t as desperate as Crystal knew he could get. So he twisted his fingers to find that perfect spot inside himself. He pressed hard against his prostate right as Roger screamed loudly.

“ _ Oh, you like it? _ ” Brian asked, and Crystal nodded. “ _ I know, baby, you are desperate for it. You want it all the time. You want me to rub you like this every single night until you are gagging for it, isn’t that right? _ ”

Roger’s moans got higher and faster. Crystal shook and moaned, setting a fast rhythm inside of him while stroking his leaking cock leisurely. He could come like this, he was sure. 

“ _ Remember you can’t come until I say you can _ ” came Brian’s warning voice, and Roger cried out loud. “ _ On your hands and knees, baby. You wanted to be fucked? I’m going to wreck you. _ ”

Crystal scrambled to obey the alpha’s command, blushing deeply. What was he even doing? Getting off to his boss and his almost-boss fucking in the other room. 

“ _ I’m going to pound you and then I’m going to knot you. What do you say, baby? Want to take a real knot inside you? _ ” At that, Crystal spared a thought at his baggage by the door. He hadn’t bothered unpacking, but he knew exactly where the knotting dildo was. The one he had fantasized fucking Roger with many nights.

“ _ Please, yes- please knot me, I want to feel you, yes, please, please _ ” and Roger was tipsy enough to get all whiney and beg so nicely Crystal almost couldn’t take it.

Crystal jumped from the bed to get the dildo, cock bobbing up and down. He caught his own reflection briefly, muscled body shining with sweat, his broad chest flushed, inner thighs glistening with slick. 

He got back on his hands and knees as soon as he could, just as Brian had ordered. He made quick work of lubing up the dildo. 

“ _ Are you ready, baby? _ ” Brian growled, and Crystal nodded, hearing Roger moan. 

Crystal pushed the thick dildo in, shuddering when his walls clenched around it. He needed it. He needed to feel it deep inside. Crystal spread his legs further apart and got his chest down, pressing his face against the bedding. This way he could move the dildo faster, and also bite on the pillow to try and muffle his moans. 

Crystal could picture what they would look like. Roger on his hands and knees, pale skin flushed and sweaty, just like he looked after a concert. He wouldn’t bother closing his mouth, just moaning open-mouthed, licking his lips every now and then. His hair would be a right mess, even short as it was now. There wouldn’t be much blue left on his eyes, pupils wide, eyes shining with tears at how good it felt to be taken from behind hard and fast. 

Brian would be an even better sight, long but powerful limbs showing their strength. The guitarist’s butt would be clenching rhythmically as he pounded the drummer into submission. He’d grab Roger’s hips hard with one hand to control his movements, holding the drummer’s head by his hair, pulling it back so he could have Roger bowing his back beautifully. Brian would hit the drummer’s prostate right on with the angle, moaning as he felt the tight channel over and over again.

_ “-yes, yes, yes, oh, fuck, please, just like that-“ _ Roger was babbling, and Crystal could hear Brian’s labored breath as he increased his pace. Crystal fucked himself harder on the dildo, the painfully delicious drag and against him.

“ _ -yes, baby, you love feeling me inside, making you take it, don’t you? You wore those pants today, so fucking tight, hugging your ass just right, I almost couldn’t control myself”  _ Brian rasped out, and Crystal bit the pillow to muffle his high moan. Brian had been right behind him when he and Roger were assembling the drums, and Crystal spread his thighs wider imagining the alpha taking him there. 

_ “-your shirt was riding up a little, and your face was so red when you got up. I wanted to fuck your mouth right then, holding you head still, until you gagged and choked, and then I would keep it up because you love it, don’t you?” _ Brian kept going, and Crystal whined just like Roger did.  _ “Tell me, tell me how much you want it-” _

_ “-oh, please, I want it so bad. I need you to fuck me until I can’t walk properly. Yes, ah, yes, yes- When you’re driving, or walking, or smoking- mmm, fuck, the only thing I can think of is- ah, fuck- is sitting on your lap and riding you-“ _ and Crystal bit hard on the pillow to try and not let the wail out. 

_ “Shit, baby, I’m about to come” _ Brian groaned, and Crystal was so fucking ready to come, on the edge almost from the beginning. But he needed to be good; he was going to be good for his alpha.  _ “I’m going to knot you so good, you’ll be sore for a week” _ yes, that’s all Crystal was asking for. 

Roger’s moans turned into staccato whimpers and Crystal’s arm was starting to cramp a bit form going so fast, but he was so desperate for it. He was ready to explode, his body a tensed wire. 

_ “Baby, you are so good, so fucking tight, always so hot for me”  _ Brian groaned, and Crystal could almost feel the guitarist hands rubbing up and down his thighs, the drummer gripping his head down to make it easier for the alpha to wreck Crystal.  _ “C’mon, baby- come for me” _

And Crystal was letting himself go, his orgasm hitting him like a train at full speed. His back was arching almost painfully, and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. Roger’s whining almost turning to broken screams when Brian’s pace faltered and his groans got louder.

_ “Yes, yes, yes- take it, yes fuck-“ _ Brian grunted and with shaking limbs, still riding high on pleasure, Crystal pressed the button on the dildo. He felt the knot grow and his eyes swelled in tears, while Roger moaned. He could hear them so close it almost felt like the drummer was moaning right beside him. 

Crystal was shuddering so bad the only thing he could do was collapse forward on the bed. That made it dildo move inside of him and the knot press deliciously against his prostate. Crystal whimpered while his spent cock gave an interested twitch. 

_ “So good, you were so good for me, my gorgeous, so perfect and sweet, you are milking me so nice, very tight and warm-“ _ Brian was babbling low, while Roger sobbed. 

Crystal bit his cheek. He wanted to be there with them so bad. He wanted to gather the drummer in his arm, pet his hair as he came down from his high. He wanted to drape himself over Brian, swipe the sweat off his brow, gently lay him down. 

He let himself a moment of petty weakness before pulling himself together. Getting up from the bed, he started the shower. He could hear their faint voices from across the hotel suite, but after that hormone rush he was feeling almost back to normal. Thank fuck, Crystal didn’t think he’d be able to endure that sensory overload for long. He resolutely did not think about Roger when he was changing his bedsheets. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Brian brought him a coffee. It was weird, but he had brought one for Roger too, and Crystal needed it, so he didn’t question it. Brian was weird like that. 

“You smell good” said Roger as he crowded against him in the booth. It was something the drummer did often, for what he called ‘omega bonding’. Crystal liked it more than he was willing to admit. He hummed as he sipped on his coffee. 

“It’s something called soap, you should try it” he quipped, and Roger elbowed him lightly. Crystal got up to fix them both some breakfast. 

“Are you feeling better?” Brian said by his elbow, getting some fruit for himself. “You know they say the best way to lift your mood is to have someone talk you through it.”

“Does that work?” Crystal snorted. He felt the alpha come closer, not too close to draw curious eyes, but close enough that Crystal could feel his breathing against the nape of his neck. 

“I don’t know, did it?”

  
  



End file.
